What Lies Beneath
by svgurl410
Summary: After a runin with a zoner, Clark finds he cannot stop himself from expressing his emotions . . . all the time. How will this affect the relationships with the people around him? One shot ClarkOliver, slash, mm


I wrote this for a friend's birthday. I hope you like it! Let me know. :)

**Story**: What Lies Beneath  
**Pairing/Characters**: Clark/Oliver, Lex/Lana, Lois/Oliver, Chloe/Jimmy  
**Rating**: PG-13  
**Disclaimer**: don't own anything  
**Warning**: slash, mentions of m/m sex  
**Spoilers**: none  
**Summary:**After a fight with a Zoner, Clark finds that he is unable to stop himself from revealing his emotions . . . all the time. How will this affect his relationship with those around him?

* * *

Clark groaned as he went flying and had to duck as he saw the Zoner coming after him. She was a lot more powerful than he expected. Somehow, he needed to get the advantage so he could use the crystal. But it was not seeming like a possibility. 

Her name was Aurelia and he learned she was put away in the Phantom Zone after she was hypnotizing men into submitting to her wishes. She was extremely advanced in potions and he was trying to be careful around her. After that little escapade with Simone, he was wary of women with those types of powers.

A jab to his jaw caught him off guard but before she could strike him again, he caught her arm and threw her far away. She got up quickly and smirked.

"Kal-El, you are more of a fighter than I thought," she commented. "I'm impressed. But you will go down." She launched herself at him but he managed to catch her easily and in one quick move, pressed the crystal against her skin.

She screamed, backing off. Stumbling backwards, he watched as the crystal glowed. To his surprise, she didn't disappear immediately. Instead, she pulled out a small bottle containing a red liquid.

"One last present," she whispered and sprayed it into his face. He blinked a few times but was shocked when nothing happened.

Letting out one last scream, she vanished, leaving the crystal and the bottle on the ground. Clark frowned, and went to pick up the crystal. _What the hell was that about? _

At first, he saw the red and was worried that there was red kryptonite but it wasn't. He didn't feel any different than before. Either way, he took the small container and pocketed it. It was just safer that way. Part of him was wondering why she would spray something that didn't have any effects.

_Oh well, she was nuts anyway. _Clark was just relieved that there was one less Zoner around. And this time, he had defeated the Zoner by himself. Chloe had been a huge help in finding the information to track her down but as far as the actual defeat, he wanted to accomplish it on his own.

After that disaster in Seattle that had nearly resulted in his death, he felt like a failure. He had been the one to unleash the Zoners but yet, he couldn't even stop them. Not for the first time, he had wished he had some training to know what to do in those situations.

But he couldn't afford to go on his training. Despite the vow he had made when Raya died protecting him, he would not be able to leave immediately. First, he had to take responsibility for his actions and he refused to leave until every single one of the Zoners were gone.

Taking one last look at the scene, he sighed and sped back to the farm. He would have to call Chloe and let her know he was okay. But before that, he just wanted to get some rest. Not to mention get cleaned up.

His bruises were already healed but his clothes were slightly ripped and bloody. The last thing he needed was for anyone to see him and suspect.

Arriving at the farm within minutes, he was relieved to find it empty. His mom was probably in Metropolis and for that, he was glad. Because he didn't want her to see him like this. Most of his teenage life had been spent worrying her with his constantly developing abilities and he liked to minimize the amount of trouble his heritage caused her.

Taking a quick shower, he slipped into a fresh pair of jeans and a new t-shirt. He made his way back to the kitchen and smiled when he heard a knock. Glancing at the screen door, he wasn't the least bit surprised to see his best friend standing on the other side.

"It's open," he called, as he pulled out some food from the fridge. Finding the leftover apple pie, he grinned. This was exactly what he needed.

The door opened and closed again. "Hey Clark."

"Hi Chlo," he greeted her. "I was just going to call you."

"Yeah, well luckily for you, my Clark Kent radar was on," Chloe joked. Clark laughed and then gestured to what he was doing.

"Can I cut you a slice of pie?" he offered.

"Mrs. Kent's pie?" Chloe asked. He nodded. "I am definitely all for that one."

Cutting them both generous helpings of pie, he warmed them separately in the microwave. He was still feeling a little tired from fighting the Zoner and didn't trust his abilities just yet. Adding a scoop of vanilla ice cream, which he knew Chloe loved so he didn't even have to ask, he placed the plate in front of her.

Sitting in front of her with his own plate, he exchanged a smile with Chloe as they both dug in.

"So," Chloe said, after taking a mouthful of pie. "I'm assuming the Zoner is gone?"

"Yeah," Clark confirmed, "She's gone."

Chloe paused. "And are you okay?"

"I'm fine," he assured her. "I'm just happy the Zoner is gone." He failed to mention whatever she sprayed on him on purpose. The last thing he wanted Chloe to do was freak out and if she heard this, she definitely would. As far as he could tell, it had all been a hoax so why stir up trouble?

"I don't blame you," Chloe agreed, oblivious to his thoughts.

"So how's your day been?" Clark asked, wanting to change the subject.

"Pretty good," Chloe said. "Just working at the Planet." Her smile became more forced.

"Did everything go okay?" Clark questioned, immediately noticing the change in her expressions.

"It's just . . .," Chloe hesitated for a second. "Clark, I want to tell you before you look at today's Planet. Lex and Lana officially announced their engagement."

Clark's stomach tightened but to his surprise, he wasn't as bothered. He knew that Lex had proposed to Lana and he knew she was pregnant with his child.

In fact, he had been infuriated when Lana had showed up to his house, demanding his secret, despite knowing that she was carrying Lex's baby. Like he would ever tell her anything when she was so close to his enemy.

"And?" Clark asked bluntly. "What's your point?"

Chloe was taken aback. "Well, I thought you would be upset . . ."

"I appreciate your concern, Chlo," Clark said sincerely. "But I'm fine."

Chloe peered into his expression. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah," Clark said, the words flowing out before he had a chance to think about them. "Lana made her decisions and honestly, the two of them deserve one another."

He froze. _Where did that come from? _

"Wow Clark," Chloe said, stunned. "I didn't know you felt that way."

"Can you blame me?" Clark wanted to stop the words but his mouth seemed to have a mind of its own. "Lana is not as innocent as everyone thinks she is and just because I played a fool for so long doesn't mean I haven't wised up since."

"Clark!" Chloe exclaimed. "Where is this all coming from?"

"I have no idea," he admitted, flabbergasted. "I mean, I can't stop."

"Clark what happened with that Zoner?" Chloe demanded. "Did she do something to you?"

"She sprayed this thing in my face," Clark admitted. "It didn't have an affect then and I didn't feel any different so I figured it was nothing."

"Clark!" Chloe was quick to admonish him. "Do you have whatever she sprayed you with?"

In a flash, he sped up to his room and back with the container. He handed it to the Chloe, who smiled.

"I don't think I'll ever get used to you doing that."

He grinned. "It's fun."

Chloe laughed and examined the liquid, the laughter instantly dying. "Clark, it's red . . ."

"I already thought of the red kryptonite," Clark said, knowing where her thoughts were heading. "The minute I saw the color, but I am not on red k . . . I know when I'm on that. It's a completely different feeling."

"Clark," Chloe said cautiously. "Maybe this has the slightest bit of red k, just so you wouldn't notice. Red kryptonite lowers your inhibitions and while you don't seem to be completely gone, you're way more expressive with your emotions."

"So you think that this drug is just to make me reveal my emotions all the time?" Clark questioned. "That's a pretty stupid drug, if you ask me."

"Is it?" Chloe countered. "Clark, she wanted to destroy you, destroy your life. If she has been observing you, she would notice how reserved you are. People will bound to notice if you do a 180 in your personality. It's bound to ruin a few relationships, Clark."

Clark groaned. "Why does this have to happen to me?"

"Maybe there's an antidote," Chloe said helpfully, trying to be optimistic.

"Chloe, any hope of an antidote died with the Zoner," Clark said sadly.

"What if we get the liquid analyzed?" Chloe suggested. "See what it contains?"

"Chloe," Clark stated, "She's an alien . . . I doubt anything she used in that liquid would be distinguishable or found on Earth."

She pressed her lips together. "What about Jor-El?"

"What about Jor-El?" Clark echoed.

"You said that you have been working on the fortress," Chloe said. "Is there technology in there that can analyze this?"

"I can't believe I didn't even think of that," Clark murmured. "Yes, there should be. Thanks, Chloe . . . I don't know what I would do without you."

"I can see that you're worried Clark," Chloe told him. "Of course that is when you miss the small things."

Fortunately for him, Chloe was there when he had memory shortages. It was true; his fortress could help. Because Clark had been secretly restoring it. He had spoken with Jor-El and his biological father had informed him that just because he was not able to complete his training at the moment, he couldn't learn about his heritage in other ways.

Turns out that Jor-El had always intended that he learn about Krypton, outside of his training. What was disguised as a barren Arctic castle was actually hiding a plethora of information and technology. It was all about discovering it.

With Jor-El's assistance and guidance, he did. And was astounded with all that he found.

"Clark?" Chloe's voice brought him back to reality.

"Yeah, I'm here," Clark said quickly. "I should go to see Jor-El now. The sooner I find some answers, the better."

"All right," Chloe said, "Let me know how it goes okay?" She paused. "Just stop by the apartment after you're done."

"Sounds good," Clark agreed.

They finished their pie and parted ways, Chloe heading home and Clark speeding toward the caves. He reached his destination and slipped into the area, which he knew so well. Placing the key in his slot, he saw the familiar light fill the area and within seconds, he was in the Arctic.

"Hello Kal-El," Jor-El's familiar voice boomed.

"Jor-El."

"Password?" Jor-El asked.

He gave it; a Kryptonian word so that nobody could ever repeat it. His language looked beautiful when written but it was harsh when spoken and humans just weren't able to replicate the sound. Chloe had tried and Clark had had a field day with her attempts.

Besides, the Fortress had a voice recognition system as well. It was a highly secured area and for that, Clark was relieved. If the technology ever fell into the wrong hands . . . Clark shivered involuntarily at the consequences.

"Accepted," Jor-El said. "Systems activating."

Seconds later, the Fortress was transformed into what he had used to seeing.

"Jor-El, I recently defeated a Zoner named Aurelia," Clark said slowly.

"She is the one who has hypnotizing abilities and is skilled with potions," came the reply.

"Exactly," Clark said. "Before she died, she sprayed me in the face with something. And now I can't stop myself from revealing my emotions."

There was a pause. "Do you have the liquid?"

"I do," Clark confirmed and pulled it out of his pocket. "It's right here."

"You know what to do Kal-El," Jor-El instructed.

He nodded and found the analyzer. A compartment opened, where he could drop the liquid.

Lights flashed as the liquid was processed. Then it stopped.

"So?" Clark wanted to know. "Is there any chance of an antidote?"

"I'm afraid not, Kal-El," Jor-El said. "The ingredients in this liquid are none that could be found on Earth and the only person who could even compose an antidote is Aurelia."

"And she's dead." Jor-El didn't even have to say anything; his silence was answer enough.

Clark sighed; he had anticipated that result but it was still disappointing to hear.

"What exactly does this drug do?" Clark asked.

"It contains the slightest amount of red kryptonite," Jor-El informed him. "That seems to be the ingredient that was only recently added. Enough to lower your inhibitions to allow yourself to speak freely but not enough to control you completely. That is why the feelings you are having now are different than when you have previously been exposed. It is exactly what you said it is. You will speak your feelings freely. Not the truth, so the truth about your heritage can remain secret."

"And there is no antidote," Clark said, dread bubbling in his stomach.

"No, there is not," Jor-El said, "However, the effects are only temporary . . . soon enough, you will be back to normal."

"How soon?" Clark asked.

"Kal-El, I can not assess the amount that is in your system," Jor-El told him. "But it seems that you have only been hit with a small dose. It should wear off within a week, maximum."

_A week? I can't go around telling people how I feel for an entire week! _

But he knew he had to stay calm. Freaking out would do little to alter the situation. "Thank you, Jor-El."

"You're welcome."

Closing down the system, he took off, satisfied that he had at least some knowledge on what was going to happen to him.

His next stop was to see Chloe, because he knew his best friend would be waiting anxiously. Entering through the Talon, he was a little distracted, wondering how the new information was going to affect his life.

Only when he bumped into someone did he jolt back to reality.

"I'm so sorry," he started but trailed off when he saw who he was talking to.

Lana . . . and Lex.

He gave them a forced smile. "Hi Lana, Lex."

"Hello Clark," Lex said stiffly, followed by Lana's softer, "Hi Clark."

"How's it going?" Clark said, trying to make polite conversation, even though he wanted nothing more than to run away. .

"It's going well," Lex said. "I trust you saw the announcement about our engagement in the papers."

"I did," Clark said. "Congratulations."

"Thank you," Lex said. Lana, apparently had lost her voice because she wasn't saying anything.

"I'm sure you both have a lot of planning to do for the wedding," Clark said, "It was nice seeing you."

"Yes," Lex said, obviously not finished. His first mistake was not ending the conversation there, as he would soon find out.

"We were thinking of a Spring wedding," Lex went on. "What do you think Clark?"

"Of what?" Clark said, his emotions taking control again. "The wedding or your pathetic attempts to rub it in my face?"

Lex and Lana were both taken aback at his sudden rudeness. _Oh, God, here I go. _No matter how much he desperately wanted to staple his mouth shut, he was gone.

"I mean, really Lex," Clark said sarcastically. "I would think you had better things to do with your time." He rolled his eyes. "You know, between the illegal experiments and whatnot."

"Hey," Lana protested. "Lex doesn't . . ."

"Oh don't start Lana," Clark interrupted. "You're just a bad as liar as him. Both of you complain about my secrets and lies but really, the two of you are the worst. And newsflash . . . I don't owe you anything. Never have and never will. If I did have secrets, they would be mine. The two of you have no right to investigate them and I know you've both done so at one time or another."

"We just," Lana began again but Clark was quick to cut her off.

"And Lana?" Clark said, keeping his voice low, "If you _ever_demand my secrets from Chloe again, we're going to have an issue. She's my best friend and way more trustworthy than the two of you combined." He shook his head. "It's a sad day when _Lionel_becomes the most trustworthy Luthor. Don't worry, I'm counting you in the family too, Lana."

He started to walk away and then threw them one last glance. In a voice only they could hear, he added, "I wish that kid the best of luck. Growing up with the two of you, I'm thinking they'll need it."

Then he went to Chloe's apartment, not looking back again. His heart was racing as he knocked at the door. _I can't believe I did that. _

Chloe opened the door and smiled at him. Seeing his nervous expression, she quickly ushered him inside.

"Hey Clark," she said. "What's wrong?"

"Well, I have good news and bad news," Clark said.

"Come on," she said, dragging him to the couch. After they were both sitting, she nodded. "Go ahead."

"You were right about the red kryptonite," Clark said. "But there are only slight traces of it."

"And?" Chloe persisted.

"There's no cure," Clark said. "Any potential antidote did die with the Zoner."

"What's the good news?" Chloe asked.

"It's temporary," Clark responded. "According to Jor-El, it should wear off within a week."

"A week is still a long time," Chloe pointed out.

"It's better than forever," Clark countered. "Jor-El said that this will only work with my emotions so I don't have worry about accidentally spilling my Kryptonian heritage to anyone."

"But?" Chloe always could read him like a book.

"But I'm finding it's really dangerous anyway," Clark said slowly. "I already had an encounter where I said a little too much."

Taking a deep breath, he recapped the recent incident with Lex and Lana.

Finishing up, he met Chloe's eyes and saw that she was barely holding it together.

"Chloe?"

That was the last straw. His best friend burst into a fit of laughter.

"It's not funny!" he argued.

"Clark," Chloe said, between laughs. "That is hilarious . . . I can't say those two didn't have it coming. But from you . . . oh, it's so brilliant. We are definitely going to have to isolate you for the next week . . . who knows what you'll say next?"

"I'm glad someone is getting amusement out of this situation," Clark noted, which sent Chloe into another round of giggles.

The door opened suddenly and both their attention was drawn to the new people. Clark's stomach sank. It was none other than Lois, who was accompanied with Oliver.

Ever since Lois had kissed him when he was dressed as the Green Arrow, he had been avoiding both of them. Especially after Lois went on about what a great kisser he was. He had definitely been avoiding Oliver, feeling horribly guilty at what had gone on.

Now they were both there together and looking at them.

"Hey Chloe," Lois said cheerfully. "Hi Smallville."

"Hi," Clark said.

"Hey Lo," Chloe said, sitting up. "Mr. Queen."

"Ms. Sullivan," Oliver replied with a friendly smile. "Clark."

"What's up guys?" Chloe said.

"We just saw the weirdest thing," Lois told them. They pulled up two chairs and took a seat. "Lex and Lana were in the Talon but they had the oddest expressions of their face. We ran into them and they were really acting weirdly. I wonder what's up."

Clark paled and Chloe burst into laughter again, shocking both Lois and Oliver. Clark groaned and put his head in his hands.

"I sense you two know what's up?" Lois questioned, her reporter instincts immediately turned on.

"You can say that," Chloe said mischievously, regaining control.

"Well?" Lois asked. "Do we get to hear the gossip?"

"There is no gossip," Clark said, before Chloe could respond. "I'm sure you're blowing things out of proportion." He didn't want them to know how he lost control . . . it was embarrassing.

"Yeah," Chloe agreed, getting the hint. "I was just teasing Lois."

But Lois didn't. "Oh come on guys . . . it can't be that bad."

"Lois," Oliver said slowly, seeing how uncomfortable both Chloe and Clark were, "If they say they don't know anything . . ."

_Yes, for once in your life, listen to someone Lois. _Clark didn't know how long he would go on without bursting again.

"Is this about the whole engagement in the papers thing?" Lois asked, not giving up.

"Lois, it's really nothing," Chloe insisted.

"Are you sure?"

"Lois can't you just learn to butt out?" Clark snapped, unable to control himself any further. "Not everything is your business."_Not again . . . I have to get out of here. _

He stood up abruptly, ignoring Lois and Oliver's expressions of bewilderment at his outburst.

"I have to go," Clark muttered. He shot Chloe a smile. "I'll call you later."

She nodded, sympathetic. Without looking at Oliver or Lois, he left the apartment, taking the steps two at a time, desperate to get away.

As soon as he was outside, he looked for a private place where he could superspeed home.

A voice stopped him in his tracks. "Clark!"

Spinning around, he was astonished to see Oliver behind him. The blonde had clearly run to catch up with him and he wondered why.

"Oliver?"

Green eyes met brown and Oliver smirked. "That was something back there, Clark. I did not see that coming."

"I didn't mean to," Clark said softly. "It just . . . came out."

Oliver shrugged. "I don't blame you. Lois can be a bit annoying sometimes."

Clark raised an eyebrow. "That's not a very nice thing to say about your girlfriend."

"I suppose it would be if she still was my girlfriend," Oliver conceded, "But she's not."

"What?" Whatever Clark was expecting, it wasn't that.

"We broke up," Oliver said casually. "It just wasn't working out, for either one of us. Don't worry, we're still friends."

Clark was wracked with guilt. "This didn't have to do with . . .?" He didn't finish the question but Oliver understood.

"No, no, it didn't," Oliver assured him. "It factored in but not the way you think. You were right, Clark . . . if I have to really be with someone, they need to know everything about me. Lois is a wonderful woman but I couldn't tell her everything. Something was missing. And she knew I wasn't with her completely."

"I'm sorry it didn't work out," Clark told him.

Oliver smiled. "Thanks, but I'm fine with it. We had some good times but I just don't see myself building a future with her."

"I'm sure you'll find someone more suitable one day," Clark said, extremely relieved he wasn't the cause of their break up.

Oliver smiled wryly. "Sometimes I doubt that, Clark. There are days when I find myself wondering if I'll ever find that special person."

"You will," Clark said confidently.

"Think so?" Oliver quizzed. "Even with my extracurricular activities?"

"Yeah," Clark said and the words flowed out before he could help himself. "Why wouldn't anyone want you Ollie? You're kind, intelligent and extremely good looking . . . anyone would be lucky to end up with you. What you do in your free time makes you even better because that shows how much you want to help people."

He caught a faint blush on Oliver's cheeks. "You think I'm good looking?" _Of course he would have to catch on to that one. _

"I think you're beautiful." Seeing Oliver's face drain of color, Clark registered that he had actually said those words aloud. _Oh no . . . stupid Kent, real stupid. _

"I'm so sorry," Clark stammered. "I need . . . I just have to go."

"Clark!" Oliver called but it was too late. He was gone.

Running back to the farm faster than he had ever run before in his life. Only when he reached the loft did he stop. _How could I have done that? _

He had just ruined a good friendship, for sure. There was no way he'd be able to look Oliver in the eye after this.

Clark sat on the couch and slumped. _Why me? _

For so long, he had been able to be in denial. The real reason he was getting over Lana at such a quick rate was easy to avoid as long as he didn't give himself enough time to think about it at a stretch.

Now he was confronted with those feelings once again. He would not be able to brush this off as nothing to Oliver.

So he had to face the truth: he was in love with Oliver Queen.

_What the hell just happened here? _Oliver stared at the spot where Clark had just been standing, barely processing what had taken place.

"_I think you're beautiful." _ Clark had sounded so sincere that his heart just fluttered thinking about it.

And what had he done? Stood there like a fool, not saying anything. He had his chance and he completely blew it.

It was a chance he had been waiting for so long and it was gone. That moment, ruined by his silence. _Clark must be freaking out right now. _He hoped there was a way to fix the situation because losing Clark would devastate him.

Ever since he met the brunette, he hadn't been able to stop thinking about him. As he got to know him better, saw that there was more to the younger man than just his looks, Oliver fell even harder. Oliver's friendship with Clark grew rapidly, as did his feelings and before he knew it, he realized he was in love.

That made it difficult being with Lois, because he really wanted just to be with Clark. How he managed to fool everyone, he didn't know but it wasn't something he was particularly proud of.

Seeing Lois kiss Clark killed him. How was it fair that his girlfriend got to kiss the man _he_was madly in love with? What hurt even more was that he had heard through the grapevine that Lois had stated Clark was a better kisser. Which made him want even more to find out for himself.

Too bad Clark avoided him after that kiss. _He probably thought I was mad at him. _But he could never be upset with Clark, not really.

_What do I do now? _Was Clark saying he was beautiful a confession of his feelings? Or was it just a superficial comment? Whatever it was, he wanted to find out. He _needed_to find out. Because if there was the slightest possibility Clark reciprocated his feelings . . . Oliver grinned at the thought.

Slowly, he made it back to the apartment. He had ran off rather quickly.

When he got there, he found the door unlocked and only Chloe there.

"Hi," he said. The two of them hadn't had much interaction so he didn't exactly know what to say.

"Lois left," Chloe told him, answering his unasked question. "She had to be back at the Inquisitor but she said she will talk to you soon."

Oliver nodded. "I assume she told you about our breakup?"

"She didn't seem upset," Chloe noted.

"No, we split as friends, thankfully," Oliver replied. "It just wasn't working out."

"Yes, I assumed that your nightly activities would take its toll eventually," Chloe told him, with as smirk.

"Excuse me?" Oliver was shocked. _Did Clark tell her . . ._

"Clark didn't tell me," Chloe added hastily. "In fact, he's gone to lengths to protect your identity." She gave him a wry smile. "Do you remember your ring that Lois stole from you?"

"I got that back though," Oliver said, puzzled.

"Not before I got some pictures of the ring and its crest," Chloe responded. His eyes widened. "The single pictures were too blurry but I had my computer combine them for a more solid image. That's what I sent to Clark and that's how he figured out it was you."

"But how come you didn't figure it out?" Oliver wanted to know.

"Because," Chloe explained, "Clark figured out your identity and before I could take a look at the images, he had deleted all my files, the backups too."

Oliver could hear his heart pounding. "But I thought you two told each other everything."

"Except that," Chloe said, smiling. "Clark knows what it's like to keep a secret; he'd never tell yours to anyone, including me."

"Wow," Oliver breathed. Clark had been protecting him and that just gave him a warm feeling all over.

"I found out through your little plot to fool Lois," Chloe said, amused by his expression. "Jimmy showed me the pictures and I recognized Clark off the bat. Then I put everything together."

"You're extremely intelligent Ms. Sullivan," Oliver complimented.

"Call me Chloe," Chloe said.

"Then you should call me Oliver," he replied. She grinned and nodded.

"Did you catch up with Clark?" Chloe asked suddenly. "I mean, I figured that's why you practically ran out of here."

"I caught up with him," Oliver said, taking a seat across from her. "I'm a little confused though . . . Clark's been acting strangely."

Chloe pursed her lips and immediately, Oliver realized that she knew what was going on. He understood her reluctance to tell him anything but he desperately wanted to be apart of the exclusive club, be one of the holders of Clark Kent's biggest secret.

"All I can say is," Chloe revealed, "Is that Clark will be very open about his emotions over the next couple of days. He's been hit with something and no, it's not dangerous but he will be very upfront with his real feelings."

"So everything he has been saying . . ." Oliver let his voice trail off, hope blossoming in his heart.

"Is true," Chloe confirmed. "Did he say something to you Oliver?"

"He told me I'm beautiful," Oliver said honestly.

But was surprised to see Chloe's smile grow bigger. "It's about time."

"It is?" Oliver was puzzled.

"He's crazy about you," Chloe said gleefully. "And now he has to admit it."

"He's crazy about me?" Oliver repeated, feeling as giddy as Chloe sounded. "Are you sure?"

"Trust me," Chloe assured him. "It's so obvious. You should've seen him when you were on your drug stint; he was so scared and even when I thought you killed that doctor, he refused to believe it." She peered into his expression. "You do care for him, don't you? I'm not setting up my best friend for heartbreak?"

"I'm in love with him," Oliver said passionately.

"Good," Chloe said, pleased with his answer. "Now what are you going to do about it?"

Clark Kent was brooding. He was in an emotional mess and he had no idea how to fix it.

What he did know was that he had to be much more careful for the next week. He had really thought the drug was stupid but Chloe had been right; it was quite intelligent. This could easily ruin him and ruin his name in the town.

Because news spread in Smallville fast and he didn't want to draw attention to himself. It was something he had avoided doing all his life and he wasn't going to have that change now.

Hearing footsteps, he smiled. "Hey Chloe."

Only silence greeted him. Spinning around, ready to see his best friend, his breath caught. It wasn't Chloe.

No, it was Oliver, who was staring at him with the warmest look in his eyes and Clark's stomach was doing flips.

"I wasn't expecting you," Clark said.

"You ran away from me, Clark," Oliver said, taking a few steps toward him. "Didn't you even suspect I may come after you?"

"No, not really," Clark admitted.

"If you thought I was going to freak out by your comment, you really don't know me, Clark," Oliver said, making his way toward him. Taking a seat next to Clark, he added, "I don't scare that easily."

"It's just . . . awkward," Clark told him, refusing to meet his gaze.

"How?" Oliver questioned, "I'm flattered, Clark. I think we should talk about this."

Needing space, Clark stood up and headed toward the edge of the loft, staring into the sky.

"There's nothing to talk about. In fact, I would rather we pretend I didn't say anything."

"Is that really what you want Clark?" Oliver asked gently.

"No," Clark whispered. Lying was not an option here. When it came to his emotions, the potion prevented it.

"What do you want Clark?" Oliver persisted.

"To love you."

The words took both him and Oliver by surprise. Clark met Oliver's eyes frantically.

Clark was suffocating. His head was spinning and he couldn't speak if he tried. _This is not happening. _Oliver would leave him now, he was certain of it.

But the blonde stood up and started making his way toward him.

"Please don't come closer," Clark pleaded. But that didn't stop Oliver.

Clark's eyes turned to the sky desperately. He needed an out. Without thinking, he used his only escape method. Before he could even process his actions, he was flying out of the window, rocketing into the sky without a look back.

Being in the air felt amazing and he had no idea what had stopped him before. He didn't know where he was going but he was just happy flying around. For now, he could escape his feelings . . . escape Oliver. In this moment, he could be . . . free.

_Oh. My. God. _Clark had just flown . . . Oliver had known the brunette had amazing abilities but this was just amazing. The man defied gravity! Too bad he did it in an attempt to get away from Oliver.

That didn't change how incredible it was. He did wish Clark stayed, wished that the brunette didn't feel so threatened, wished that _he_had been brave enough to say something.

One last look at the place where Clark had been standing, and Oliver left. He was positive Clark would not be returning any time soon and he figured that now, he just had to give the brunette some time.

Olive wasn't a patient man but for Clark, he would wait. Hopefully, Clark would return to him soon and be willing to talk.

Hopefully, Oliver hadn't lost him for good.

When Clark returned, he was happy to see Oliver was gone. It was what he expected but his heart felt a little lighter. _It's better this way. _He could just avoid Oliver for the next couple of days and when he was back to normal, he could give some excuse to his strange behavior.

_Everything will be just fine. _Then why did he feel as if he had lost something very precious?

Over the course of the next few days, Clark did not see anyone. He hardly left his barn, except to go for the occasional fly to get some fresh air. Even then, he was extremely careful of his surroundings.

However, his contact with other people were limited. Other than his mother, who he reluctantly told about his situation, he didn't talk to anyone.

That worked well until Chloe decided she had enough of his behavior and came to pay him a visit.

"Clark!" she yelled, once he told her what happened between him and Oliver. "Not that I'm not completely thrilled that you're finally conquering the skies, but you're such an idiot. You should not have run away . . . you need to see Oliver."

"I can't Chloe," Clark said, "Being around him without being with him is just too hard."

"You didn't even give him a chance to tell you how he feels," Chloe retorted.

"I know how he feels," Clark muttered.

"NO, you don't," Chloe responded. "Clark, trust me, you want to talk to him. And if you are thinking you can wait until this wears off and spout some bull to cover up for your strange behavior, it won't work. Oliver already knows that you're under a potion that makes you tell everyone your real emotions."

Clark was horrified. "You told him?"

"Yes, I did tell him," Chloe said unapologetically. "And I'm not sorry. You didn't see how happy he was at being called beautiful by you."

"He was happy?" Clark asked, dazed.

"Oh yeah, he was elated," Chloe told him. "You need to go see him now."

"What do I say?" Clark asked nervously.

"Just speak from your heart," Chloe advised. "And I don't think it will lead you astray."

"Thanks Chloe," he said gratefully. He spent some time with her and then headed to the penthouse.

The elevator ride only lasted for a couple of seconds but those seconds seemed to drag on forever. Entering the room, he looked around for Oliver.

"Hi there, Clark," Oliver's familiar voice said. Startled, he followed the sound and saw Oliver standing at the bottom of a small staircase.

"Hi Oliver," he said, unsure of how to begin.

"How are you?" Oliver asked.

"I'm okay," Clark replied. "And yourself?"

"Not too bad," Oliver told him. "You don't have to stand there, you know. You've been here enough times."

"It's kind of different now," Clark said slowly, walking toward Oliver.

"Because of what happened the other day?" Oliver questioned.

"Yeah," Clark said softly. "I'm sorry I ran out . . . well, I guess, _flew_out on you."

"I have to say, Clark," Oliver confessed, "I was shocked by the flying. It was cool though."

"I owe you a thank you actually," Clark stated. "Thanks to you, I finally got a hang of the flying."

"You mean you weren't flying before?" Oliver questioned.

"Nope," Clark said, with a smile. "I did once but that was years ago."

"Then I'm glad I could help," Oliver told him, with a grin.

There was a silence where neither one knew quite what to say next. But Oliver was the one to break it.

"So," Oliver said, "You came here to talk?" Clark nodded, not trusting himself to speak. Oliver was so close and smelled so good . . . his emotions were going haywire.

"I suppose," Oliver continued, "You wanted to pick up where we left off?" His tone softened when he saw Clark's anxiety. "There's no need to be nervous, Clark . . . I won't judge you."

"I know," Clark said. "It's just . . . this is different for me."

"Different how?" Oliver wanted to know.

"I've never felt this strongly before," Clark said, biting his lower lip.

"Tell me how you feel Clark," Oliver urged. "What are you thinking?"

"I'm not sure what I'm thinking," Clark sighed. "I mean, right now, all I can see is you and all I can feel is how much I love you. It's crazy, Ollie . . . but you complete me. You understand me like nobody else does and being with you just feels _right_. I didn't mean to fall in love with you, you have to understand but somehow, I did. And if this makes you uncomfortable, then I . . ."

"It doesn't make me uncomfortable," Oliver said hastily. "And I'm glad you fell in love with me. Because I've been in love with you for a while now."

Clark's mouth dropped. "You what?"

Oliver was quick to close the distance between them. Wrapping his arms around Clark's back, he smiled, his expression full of love and adoration.

"I love you," Oliver told him. "That's the real reason I could never be fully there with Lois. Because truth be told, all I have wanted for a long time is you. When you were talking about the person who would be more suitable, your face is the only one I could imagine."

Clark's heart was bursting with happiness. "I love you," he couldn't help but say again.

"And I love you," Oliver said, just before he captured Clark's lips with his own, engaging him in a kiss both possessive and loving at the same time.

Clark reciprocated with everything he had, circling his arms around Oliver's waist, pulling them even closer together.

They only broke apart when the need for air arouse. Oliver rested his forehead against Clark's, breathing hard.

"Well," Oliver said, trying to catch his breath, "All I can say is Lois knows what she is talking about."

Clark laughed. "Oliver? Surefire way to kill a moment is bring up the ex."

Oliver smiled. "I'll make it up to you."

"How about you make it up to me in your bedroom?" Clark suggested wickedly.

Oliver gaped at him. "Are you sure? I don't want to rush you."

"Never been more sure about anything in my life," Clark said, meeting Oliver's lips for another kiss. "This is what I want."

When they broke apart, Oliver nodded. "Your wish is my command." Slowly, Oliver led him to his bedroom.

Upon reaching, Clark looked around nervously but once he felt Oliver's arms wrap around him from behind and his lips on the nape of his neck, he sighed in pleasure. Spinning around in his embrace, Clark kissed the blonde.

As pieces of clothing fell to the floor, Clark felt his anxiety die and let his desire take over. And when they fell on the bed, Clark knew for sure this was what he wanted.

Oliver's lips found his once more, cutting off his thoughts and Clark lost himself in his soon to be lover's arms.

Hours later, Clark laid on the bed, exhausted and sated from the night's events. Oliver rested in his arms, the two of them fitting like two pieces of a puzzle, finally finding their match.

Feeling Oliver nuzzle his neck, Clark smiled. "You are just insatiable, you know that?"

"Can you blame me?" Oliver asked, with a cheeky smile.

Clark chuckled. "No, I suppose not." He knew he would never get enough of the blonde either. Oliver looked so gorgeous at the moment, his golden skin glowing and his brown eyes sparkling with love. _How did I get so lucky? _

"You okay, Clark?" Oliver asked.

"I'm great," Clark assured him. But he found it was a different feeling. He was good but he didn't feel the need to blabber on. _It seems as if the potion has worn off at last. _

"Clark?" Oliver said, seeing the look in his eyes.

"I think the potion has worn off," Clark told him.

"Oh," Oliver sounded worried. "And?"

"And nothing," Clark said, shrugging. "It's just worn off." Seeing the concerned look in his lover's eyes, Clark realized that Oliver was thinking that this may affect _them_.

"I love you," Clark told him and the worry was instantly removed.

"I love you too," Oliver said happily.

And that was all that needed to be said.


End file.
